1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for providing route information related to a movement of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile terminals, e.g., a smart phone, typically use a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) function, e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) function, to provide a location-based service. For example, the mobile terminal may be used to confirm a location of the mobile terminal and may display registered places within a specific range on a basis of a current location of a user, or upon searching for a destination to which the user intends to visit from the current location, may display information related to a movement route, or may display a distance between the current location and the found destination. However, if the mobile device continuously uses the GPS function, electric current consumption may be significantly increased.